Antojos
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Naruto ha vuelto de un duro día de trabajo en la oficina, pero todavía no es tiempo de descansar. Al fin y al cabo, a Boruto no lo trae la cigüeña, y es el rubio el que se tiene que hacer cargo de cada uno de los antojos de su esposa. */ -Koishiteru, Hinata. /*


**Bueno chicas y chicos de mi querido FanFiction, ¡ya tengo otra historia para vosotros!**

 **Vaaaale... Ya la tenía subida a wattpad, así que mucho esfuerzo no he tenido que hacer, pero de verdad quería asegurarme de que era perfecta -3-**

 **Esta vez os traigo un poco de NaruHina porque... Porque la canción de la película The Last me rompió el kokoro y tuve que escribir esto t.t**

 **Ahora, ¡disfrutar de la lectura! ^^**

* * *

La mano de Naruto descansaba suavemente sobre el vientre de su esposa. La sensación de que en su interior se estaba formando una nueva vida era simplemente mágica. Su hijo. No iba a mentir diciendo que aquella no era la situación en la que más miedo estaba pasando. Había luchado miles de veces, en ocasiones contra enemigos mucho más fuertes que él. Y había salido adelante. Pero aquel reto era una nueva experiencia. Y le asustaba que saliera mal. Al fin y al cabo, él se había criado sin ninguna figura paterna, y no estaba seguro de que fuera a salir bien. Aunque sabía que sus padres le amaban, aquello no quitaba el hecho de que no sabía cómo era crecer con ellos.

No lo malinterpretéis; el rubio estaba eufórico, ¡iba a tener un hijo con Hinata! Desde que había recibido la noticia el Hokage se había convertido en la alegría personificada. No había tardado ni dos segundos en abrazar a su esposa y salir corriendo a contárselo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

En ese momento la respiración de Hinata era suave, serena. El rubio había vuelto tarde del trabajo; el bakka de Shikamaru le había llenado de papeles el escritorio, papeles que él tenía que leer y firmar. Ni con ayuda de sus clones había podido volver a tiempo de cenar a casa.

No se podía creer que hace unos años el estratega fuese un vago de carrera, y ahora estuviese casado con la hermana de Gaara y, más importante, se dedicase a sobrexplotar a Naruto. Pese a todo, Shikamaru era el mejor consejero que ningún Kage quisiera tener a su lado. Por mucho trabajo que le diese.

El cuerpo de su mujer se estremeció, y el rubio respondió con una sonrisa. Desplazó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el abultado vientre por la cintura y la estrechó hacia sí. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente corriese al mundo de los sueños, antes de empezar otro día de duro trabajo.

* * *

Un leve sonido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Su primer instinto fue encender la luz y sacar el kunai de la mesa de noche. No había nadie en la habitación, solo él. El pánico se apoderó de su mente ante la desaparición de su esposa, ¿cómo podía haberse colado nadie en la casa sin que se diese cuenta?

Un sonido en la cocina le hizo soltar una maldición y giró el kunai entre sus dedos. Como alcanzase al que se había llevado a Hinata... Llegó a la cocina corriendo y encendió la luz. En lugar de un peligroso ninja, se topó con unos ojos blancos sorprendidos. Naruto bajó el kunai y suspiró profundamente aliviado.

-¿Qué haces levantada, Hinata?

La chica salió de su sorpresa y jugueteó con los bordes de la camiseta que llevaba. Una de las camisetas de su esposo, que de vez en cuando se ponía para recordar que no estaba soñando. Miró al suelo unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a los ojos azules de su esposo.

-Gomen, Naruto-kun, no quería despertarte -se disculpó con una voz suave-. Yo solo...

Dudó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. Le resultaba un poco vergonzoso depender para todo del rubio ahora que estaba embarazada. Naruto aprovechó ese instante de indecisión para acercarse a ella y poner las manos sobre su vientre.

-¿Estáis bien?

El hecho de que usara el plural hizo estremecer a Hinata. Era increíble que aquel chico hiperactivo de su infancia se hubiese convertido en su esposo y ahora padre de su hijo. Abrió la boca para decir que no era nada, pero su hijo se le adelantó haciendo que su tripa rugiera. Naruto levantó una ceja curiosa y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Puedes contar conmigo para cualquiera de tus antojos, Hinata, ya hemos hablado de esto -dijo abrazando a su esposa-. En especial si se trata de comida. ¿Qué es ahora?

La Hyuuga -ahora Uzumaki-, miró al suelo de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que se le había pasado la vergüenza de hablar con el rubio, pero llevaba casi dos semanas haciéndole ir a comprar comida a cualquier hora.

-Vamos, Hinata, no me hagas adivinar otra vez... -suplicó el chico.

-Ra... Ramen -musitó finalmente la chica-. Quiero ramen.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante el nuevo antojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hijo ya empezaba a seguir sus pasos. Besó la frente de su mujer y se apartó un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que quedaba algún bote de ramen instantáneo en la alacena... -dijo pensativo.

-Ie, Naruto-kun, te los llevaste esta mañana para desayunar en el despacho.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno, en ese caso iré a comprarlo ahora.

-No hace falta, Naruto-kun, yo... -las tripas le rugieron de nuevo.

-Creo que Boruto no opina igual.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y observó a su esposo mientras que se ponía una chaqueta, las zapatillas y salía a la calle. Estaban en pleno invierno y en el exterior el frío debía de ser palpable, pero a él no parecía importarle. La chica se sentó en el futón del salón a esperarle, con la luces tenuemente encendidas y los copos de nieve cayendo al otro lado de la ventana. Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos se le cerraron.

Naruto se dirigió corriendo a la tienda 24h más cercana, a unas cuatro calles de la casa que compartía con la Hyuuga. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría que tomar tres tazas de café y cuatro boles de ramen en Ichiraku antes de ir a trabajar para poder mantenerse despierto. No obstante, todo aquello valía la pena si era por el bien de su hijo y su esposa.

Una vez en la tienda, se aseguró de coger tantos botes de ramen instantáneo como para abastecer a un regimiento. La dependienta del supermercado, ya tan conocida para él, esta vez se quedó sorprendida ante la cantidad de comida que el rubio se llevaba.

-¿Está seguro, Nanadaime-sama? Es demasiado como para cargarlo usted solo.

El Hokage sonrió, realizó un sello y dos kage bunshin aparecieron a su lado.

-No te preocupes, tengo ayuda.

Pagó la fortuna que costaba tal cantidad de ramen y salió cargado de bolsas con sus copias, camino de nuevo a casa. El frió se le colaba entre la chaqueta y la camiseta del pijama y el vaho salía de su boca con cada respiración. Aquel invierno estaba siendo muy largo en Konoha y las excursiones a media noche en busca de comida para su esposa eran cada vez más duras. Apresuró el ritmo para llegar antes y se detuvo en la puerta. En vez de hacer como toda persona normal y soltar una de las bolsas para alcanzar las llaves en su bolsillo, Naruto hizo de él mismo, haciendo acrobacias hasta que consiguió agarrar el llavero de Pakkun al que estaban unidas las llaves.

Pasó directamente a la cocina, donde guardó todo el ramen menos uno de los botes e hizo desaparecer las copias. Acto seguido se acercó al comedor en busca de Hinata. La chica tenía medio cuerpo metido en el futón y la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos, encima de la mesa. No pudo evitar observarla en silencio unos segundos, antes de cargarla en brazos con sumo cuidado. La llevó a la habitación que compartían sin poner demasiado esfuerzo y la dejó sobre la cama para luego arroparla. En su mesita de noche dejó el bote de ramen instantáneo por si se despertaba con hambre y se metió a su lado bajo las sábanas. Apagó las luces del cuarto y se giró hacia su esposa, mirándola en la oscuridad. Un momento después, el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se giró hacia él, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y buscó cobijo en el pecho del rubio. Su suave respiración indicaba que seguía dormida, pero aquello no evitó que Naruto sonriera complacido al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

-Naruto-kun...

El ninja la abrazó suavemente y apoyó la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la chica después de besarla.

-Koishiteru, Hinata. *

* * *

 ***Según tengo entendido, Koishiteru es el siguiente nivel de amor después de Aishiteru xD Significa algo así como "eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días". Pensé que quedaba simplemente perfecto ahí 3**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, amores x3**

 **Ya sabéis, tomatazos, reviews, un patito amarillo de peluche tamaño gigante, un póster de Kakashi a tamaño real... Lo que queráis ;)**


End file.
